


I'll make the whole world shine for you

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Introspection, M/M, No Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Lex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: You want to crawl inside of his skin and watch him from the inside. You want everything he is and has ever been.You do not know how to love lightly.





	I'll make the whole world shine for you

 

"I love you," Clark says, voice hoarse from sleeping. 

 

 

Three words to suffocate or three words to heal. It's a toss of the dice, it's anyone's guess. You've always associated love with abuse and power but he protects you. He throws his arms around your body and _saves._

 

 

This was _not_ in the rule book and you're not sure how _any_ of this works.

 

 

He was supposed to save and possibly fuck you followed by carelessly forgetting your name, if he ever knew it in the first place. Alexander Luthor (a façade forged in your wilder days) was supposed to be your role, an observant outsider, but you slipped. Alexander buys love in the form of expensive trucks and an impressive show of wealth.  

 

 

 _Lex_ , he calls you.

He see's right through you like nobody else. _Lex_ hugs until Clark can't breathe, he straightens ties and dreams of a future with Clark Kent. _Lex_ considers Smallville home, he gets hot under the collar when said boyfriend wears a suit and cries when his heart gets bruised. He's the most _you_ , you've ever been. 

 

 

 _Lex_.

You've heard your name fifty different ways from him; how it wavers when he's upset and rolls off his tongue in between the sheets. Lex is the real you and Clark is still in your corner. 

 

 

You want to possess him for it, to crawl inside of his skin and watch him from the inside. You want everything he is and has ever been. You do not know how to love lightly. 

 

 

So, you play connect the dots in hopes of unearthing the facts, until you find a motive. Surely there's a catch, a broken off switch on a bomb you failed to notice. But, you're wrong. He's clean, pure as the driven snow. You find nothing but the illogical: he loves you because he  _wants_ to. 

 

 

You love _him_ because you've yet to find a way not to. And even if you could, you wouldn't even try. Clark Kent is the first person to ever give a damn about you and God does he ever give. By far, the best day of your life was the second he gave himself over fully. It was written in the stars, that he was meant for you only. 

 

 

Destiny set up your future ages ago in a field of smoldering ashes, in a crooked smile and baby teeth. Soul to soul, you already felt it. 

 

 

Three words and you're cradled back to front, legs tangled and hands intertwined. Love is a vast understatement, but:

"I _everything_ you."

Sleepy blue eyes blink, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means: what I feel for you is beyond love and comprehension. It's not a singularity." 

You're not sure who started it but the minute the words are out, his tongue is hot against naked skin and _everything_ \- everything is saturated in love. 

 

Three words to heal.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily ever after, amen.
> 
>  
> 
> (I started this show actually hoping to take a break from the ship life but the ship life laughed at me, played a suggestive song and pressed clark's lips against lex's as they shared a breath. sigh.
> 
> in my head, they're still madly in love and living in smallville where clark writes for the local paper and lex manages his business. there are burned pancakes because lex doesn't even know how to boil water, petty arguments, no secrets and far too much mushy pda. also, they visit clark's parents often and lex helps out whenever he can but he doesn't push the matter)


End file.
